Like a Prayer
by Ami-san
Summary: Discontinued
1. The Burrow

    Like a Prayer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hi! Glad that you chose to read my fanfiction, I tried really hard! I swear I did! Please R/R I'd appreciate it, this is also my first fanfic so, sorry if it sucks. And I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. And I do not own the song 'Like a Prayer' Madonna owns that. Please Read and Enjoy! 

            _Life is a Mystery, everyone must stand-alone_

_I hear you call me name_

_And it feels like home. _

            Hermione sighed; she had been staying at the burrow for nearly two weeks now. Ginny had gone to her boyfriend's house for the weekend, leaving Hermione alone, with Harry and Ron. Most of the time she wasn't included in their 'games,' either by choice, or because she is girl. 

            "A little Enthusiasm 'Mione, you suck!" yelled Ron from the field behind the house. 

            Well Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch, Hermione was left to sit at the side screaming at the top of her lungs, pretending to be a cheerleader. They found it quite amusing. _Oh god, kill me now!_ Hermione thought, school wasn't starting for another two weeks! _You should be happy; at least they're letting you do something this time _At that very moment Harry Zoomed by on his Nimbus 2000, practically knocking her over. He turned around, there was a look in his eyes, it almost looked as if he was…Sorry? No couldn't be. He had completely ignored her for the past week! Why would he start paying attention to her now? 

            After ten minutes of this pondering, Ron landed directly in front of her; she just barely glanced at him. He was smiling away though, 

"I won," he told her. 

"Really? That's nice."

She was paying more attention to Harry, who was standing just a little ways away, he was had taken his shirt off, revealing his 6-pack. He caught her eye and smiled sweetly, his lips curling around his teeth. He dumped a bottle over his sweat soaked head, shaking it off like a dog. His face flushed…His green eyes sparkling…_wait a minute, you're falling for Harry! _She shook her head, and looked back at Ron, he looked worried, almost nervous. _Ha! Serves him right for being such an ass, he's worried that you like Harry more then him!_

"Stupid head, stop thinking," Hermione growled under he breathe, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, unless they were two inches from her face, and hardly anyone got that close to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_When you call my name its like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there_

            Harry felt so bad, staring back at the side of the field watching Hermione. She tried really hard to be included. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, she didn't return it, and instead she raised her middle finger and gave him a death glare. _You deserve it you know; you've ignored her all week _

            He decided to let Ron win this round, so maybe he wouldn't make him play again, he wanted to spend some time with Hermione, or at least have a minute alone with her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry. 

He saw her retreating back going back towards the house; _you can catch her after dinner, right before she goes to sleep_

            "Do you think there's something wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked Harry about five minutes later. 

            "No, you think?" Harry asked sarcastically.

            "Well, she doesn't seem to enjoy being cheerleader." 

            "I am going to talk to her after dinner, hopefully she'll listen know she can be really stubborn sometimes…but I think we deserve it, if she doesn't talk to us ever again…I mean we've ignored her all week." 

Ron didn't seem to understand, but he doesn't understand a lot, he's kind of slow. When they came in for dinner, Hermione eyed Harry in a suspicious way. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, her face seemed to lighten up a bit, she slightly blushed. _Wait a minute, I think Hermione likes you. _

N/A: Hello again, thanx for reading the first chapter of 'Like a Prayer' please review and tell me what you think!


	2. I am Sorry

    Like a Prayer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hi! Glad that you chose to read my fanfiction, I tried really hard! I swear I did! Please R/R I'd appreciate it, this is also my first fanfic so, sorry if it sucks. And I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. And I do not own the song 'Like a Prayer' Madonna owns that. Please Read and Enjoy! 

 ~*~*~*~*~

_I hear your voice; it's like an angel sighing_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying,_

_I close my eyes, Oh god I think I'm falling,_

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes,_

_Heaven help me_

Hermione stalked away towards the house, she was tired of trying to get them to notice her. She cursed them under her breath. You don't need them! You're better then them, they need you. Hermione wasn't sure how true that was, sure sometimes they needed help with homework, but they managed to get along pretty well by themselves. 

When Hermione walked through the front door, engulfed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize a half-skinned potato flying towards her face. Fred, who was staying there for a visit along with George, reached out grabbed it out of mid-air and bit down on it. He was grinning away, but then looked down at what he was eating and he took off towards the bathroom.

"Thought it was an apple," George told Hermione shaking his head sadly. 

At that moment Harry and Ron both burst through the door, laughing like drunks. Harry looked at Hermione smiling; she could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. Uh oh, he's gotta suspect something, if he doesn't, he's dumber then he looks Hermione became nervous, what if he does suspect something? 

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen, which was now practically on fire. 

Hermione stuffed the food into her mouth quickly, barley even taking the time to chew. She had to get away from Harry, the last thing she wanted way him asking her questions she could answer. She glanced across the table, Harry was staring back at her, he was eating equally fast. Damn it! Eat faster! Hermione quickly rose from the table.

"Um…may I be excused? I am pretty tired, I should get some sleep."

Mrs. Weasley nodded "You can sleep in Ginny's room, dear."

            "I am tired to," Harry said, faking a yawn.

            Hermione felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck, maybe her shiver. Harry followed her up the stairs and down the hallway. 

            "Hermione, I am sorry for ignoring you for so long," he pulled her around to face him.

            When Hermione searched his eyes, she couldn't find any to tell her he was lying. He started moving forward. What is he doing?! She blinked with confusion. And he quickly covered her lips with his.

            She just stared at him for a minute; she didn't know what to say. Her brain was telling her to push him away, when her heart was telling her to hug him and never let go. Get away from him! You don't have time for him!

Hermione turned away from him, ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Leaving Harry standing in the hallway, clueless.

N/A: Sorry that its shorter! I decided to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger! Ya like? Ya love? Tell me with a review! And hopefully I'll be able to get the 3rd chapter before my Internet gets d/c. (only for a while, it'll be back up and running soon) Thanx for reading!


	3. Dream?

    Like a Prayer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hi! Glad that you chose to read my fanfiction, I tried really hard! I swear I did! Please R/R I'd appreciate it, this is also my first fanfic so, sorry if it sucks. And I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. And I do not own the song 'Like a Prayer' Madonna owns that. Please Read and Enjoy! 

 ~*~*~*~*~

When you call my name it's like a little prayer,

I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there

In the Midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a Prayer you know I'll take you there

                                    Harry was left standing in the hallway, staring at Hermione's now closed door, he knew it was locked, he heard the click. For a minute, he thought about going after her, but quickly decided against it. You just need sleep, you don't know what your doing 

                                    "Why did I kiss her? She's just a friend!" he scolded himself. He took one last look at Hermione's closed door, and he continued up down the hall till he reached Ron's room. 

                           ~*~*~*~*~

                                    Like a child you whisper softly to me

Your in control, just like a child 

Now I'm dancing 

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning 

You're here with me, it's like a dream 

Let the choir sing

Hermione stared at her closed door why did he kiss you? And why did you run away? 

"I hope this is all just a dream," she whispered, even if Harry was ignoring her, she didn't want to hurt him. 

She opened her door slowly and peered out, no, he wasn't there, surely if he really did kiss her, he'd come after her…right? She hoped so. Its just a dream, I mean, Harry wouldn't kiss you, out of all people, he's Mr. Popular at school, he could have anyone It was true, Harry could have anyone, he had gone through a lot of girlfriends, none of them worked out. Maybe its not a dream, maybe he has decided to go after you Hermione thought for a minute, well, its possible. A lot more guys started paying attention to her, she had learned how to tame her bushy hair, and so now her was just slightly wavy. She sighed and slipped into her night gown, and laid on her bed. 

It had been nearly an hour later, she hadn't slept at all, she was debating if Harry really did like her, or if this was all just some misunderstanding. Her throat was dry, and she was willing to bet her eyes were puffy. She was tired, but she couldn't get to sleep. Go get a drink, then try and get some sleep, or in the morning you'll look like hell She slowly hoped out of her bed, dragging herself down the hallway. She could hear Ron snoring loudly, and she half smiled. She stumbled into the kitchen, just barely glancing around, opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass, she wasn't paying attention to were she was going, but she was going in the general direction of the sink. When she bumped into something, or something, she looked up quickly and found herself staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

A/N: Yes! I finished my 3rd chapter, haha, another cliff-hanger, I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'll do my 4th chapter very soon. This one is pretty short…and I am sorry for it. I just can't make myself write more! I need lessons!! Please Review! I'd love you for it!! 


	4. I Love You

    Like a Prayer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hi! Glad that you chose to read my fanfiction, I tried really hard! I swear I did! Please R/R I'd appreciate it, this is also my first fanfic so, sorry if it sucks. And I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. And I do not own the song 'Like a Prayer' Madonna owns that. Please Read and Enjoy! 

 ~*~*~*~*~

When you call my name it's like a little prayer,

I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there

In the Midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a Prayer you know I'll take you there

            Harry leaned over the sink, splashing water over his face, and cupping it in his hands and letting it run through his fingers. He was tired, but he couldn't get so sleep. He didn't know what to do about Hermione, how was he going to face her tomorrow morning? Does she hate me? All these questions were nagging at his brain, but he didn't know how to answer them. If Hermione never talked to him again, it just wouldn't be the same…his year at Hogwarts wouldn't be as fun. He'd have to talk to her about it, he'd have to straighten this out. He was just about to turn around when he felt someone run into him. He twirled around, wand in hand only to find himself staring straight into honey brown eyes. He blinked in confusion, and then realized it was Hermione. She looked just as confused as him. The light of the moon played across her face, and made her eyes sparkle like diamonds. 

            "Hi Hermione," Harry muttered.

            "H-Hello Harry." 

            She stared around nervously, she didn't seem to know what to say to him. Well, he didn't know what to say to her either. Part of him wanted to just spill, and tell her he was sorry, and hoped they could still be friends. And the other part wanted to run like the wind, and possibly escape. 

            "Hermione I love you," what did you just say?! Oh now you look cool! Harry was stunned with himself, he didn't know that was coming, and from the look Hermione was giving him, she didn't except it either. 

            "This is all just a dream, and when I wake up, you'll be ignoring me again," Hermione laughed a high-pitched laugh, he could tell it was fake. He could tell she was nervous. 

            She seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts, and she reached around him to put her cup under the tap, grinning up at him the whole time. 

            "Well since this is a dream, I guess I can say whatever I want," she smiled broadly. "Well, first of all, I want to say, that was really rude, ignoring me all week," she said it sharply, but there was not a trace of anger. She smiled as if she was proud of herself for some reason. 

"And since this a dream…" She looked him straight in the eye, her face inches from his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

She was the one to pull away, still grinning from ear to ear. Harry was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He was at lose of words, She thinks its all a dream! You're lucky you can pretend this never happened A smile slowly spread across his face, if she thought this all was a dream, he could do anything he wanted, he could say anything he wanted, and it wouldn't matter. Well not really. 

"I love you too," she said, become slightly more serious. She hugged him and started off towards her room.

            "Wait, where are you going?" 

            "To bed, you can't except me to hang around all night." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You can come if you want, it doesn't matter, this is all just a dream anyway." 

            "Uh…okay," he followed her down the hallway and into her room. She crawled into her bed and was quickly asleep. He laughed silently. He laid next to her, so he faced her, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He kissed her forehead and was soon asleep as well. 

            N/A: it's the lack of sleep writing this! 


	5. Surprise

    Like a Prayer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hi! Glad that you chose to read my fanfiction, I tried really hard! I swear I did! Please R/R I'd appreciate it, this is also my first fanfic so, sorry if it sucks. And I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. And I do not own the song 'Like a Prayer' Madonna owns that. Please Read and Enjoy! 

 ~*~*~*~*~

When you call my name its like a little prayer

I am down on my knees; I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power 

Just like a Prayer, you know I'll take you there

            Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. She gazed around the room, a smile playing on her lips. That was a nice dream she thought, she yawned and flipped over on her other side. 

            Her smile slowly faded away, when she saw a figure lying beside her, sleeping peacefully. O my god, what have you gotten yourself into?! Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers, as they traveled recklessly over the body. This is all just a dream, soon you'll wake up, and everything will be normal again. Hermione knew it was real now, everything that she said last night, everything that she did, was real.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should wake him up. Or if she should leave now, and if he talks about it, pretend it never happened. There wasn't a lot of time for a decision, because Harry had began to stir. She panicked, looking around the room quickly trying to find a place she could hid. Or at least something that could comfort her. Its to late, he's already seen you she slowly turned around; Harry was staring right at her. He didn't look surprised, just nervous. Like he didn't know what to do. 

"That makes two of us," Hermione mumbled. 

Harry seemed to know what she was talking about, because he nodded slowly and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her properly. 

"What you said, last night, about loving me…" Harry whispered, just loud enough so Hermione could catch the word love, she knew exactly what he was talking about. No use playing dumb. 

Hermione nodded slowly, urging him to continue. 

"Well…was…was it true?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes. 

Hermione's mouth had become dry; she didn't know what to say. She looked around the room, to buy herself time. She didn't know how to answer. 

Harry reached forward and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly. Hermione couldn't help but peer into his eyes; she searched for something, anything, that could help her. 

She could feel a tear beginning to trickle down her heated cheeks. She felt numb; she hadn't ever been in a position like this before. And for a minute she found her voice.

"Do you love me? Like what you said?" Hermione asked helplessly. 

Harry looked straight in her eyes; his gaze could felt a piece of ice. He smiled; it gave her hope, like everything would be ok. 

"For a long time, I hadn't known it. But it had always been there…Hermione, I love you."

Hermione felt dizzy, a heat swept over her, like a warm blanket. She had never felt this way before. She half smiled, and answered with a kiss. He pulled her close, in a tight hug. She felt like she could stay like that forever. She didn't want to think about letting go, or the past week. Or any of the fights she had gotten into over the years. You're in love. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there 

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem,

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

            Ron walked down the hallway, staring into each room as he passed. When he woke up Harry was gone, not that he was worried or anything. He came to a stop in front of Hermione's door, he knocked on it slowly.

            "Hermione, have you seen Harry?" he waited a minute.

            No reply.

            "Hermione?" He slowly turned the door knob and peeked in, when he saw Harry sitting on her bed, he thought they were just talking. He looked a little more closely, they were kissing. 

            "What they hell do you think your doing?!" 

            A/N: Cliff hanger number…uhh…*counts on fingers* cliff hanger number 5!! Hehe, five!! Yay! 


	6. Yet Another Surprise

Like a Prayer

*~*~*~*~*~*

            **A/N: Ok! The chapter You've all been waiting for!! CHAPTER 6! :does happy dance: and I have decided not to end it, not yet anyway! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! :cough: ok…I bet I am scaring you all away, I shall shut up now…ON WITH THE READING!! **

*~*~*~*~*

            "What the hell do you think your doing!?"

            Harry's head snapped into the direction of the door, where Ron stood, mouth open, wide eyed. Hermione didn't seem to want to see who was there, her eyes were tightly closed and she still faced Harry. 

            Harry tried to find words, something to calm Ron down, but he didn't have time, Ron was cursing wildly.

            "You knew I like Hermione, Harry!" Ron was saying as he threw open the door.

            Hermione's eyes shot opened and she stared at Harry, she quickly turned around and found Ron right in front of her. 

            "That's right, Hermione," he said his voice slightly rising in anger.

            Hermione looked back at Harry for help, but he was speechless. Hermione turned back to Ron, who had inched dangerously close.

            Harry was completely aware of what Ron had in mind, but he could stop it. He was still shocked. He shook himself out of it, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her back. Just in time to, because Ron's hand was in a fist right were her head use to be. 

            "You…you tried to hit me!" Hermione said in disbelief. 

            "I missed didn't I?" Ron said mockingly. "Well next time I won't miss." 

            Tears streamed down Hermione's colour drained face. Ron had stomped out of the room, yelling and cursing. 

            There was silence for a minute, where you could only hear Hermione's sniffs. She turned around, her cheeks flushed.

            "I never…knew he liked me," She said in between gasps. 

            Harry felt so guilty, this was all his fault. Hermione was going to cry, Ron was going to ignore him, for the rest of his short and meaningless life. 

            Hermione was making an attempt to keep her tears in, by making loud groaning noises. It didn't last very long though, soon she burst out crying, her face wet from the tears, and her eyes puffy from crying. She rubbed her eyes like a child. And loud long sobs echoed around the room. 

            Harry tried to comfort her, telling her everything was ok (even though it was) and stroking her lovely brown hair. Harry spread his arms out and scooped Hermione up hugging her and rocking her back and fourth. 

~*~*~*~*~

There was no conversation at the breakfast table it was completely silent. Except for Mrs. Weasley trying to make conversation every now and then. 

Ron sat across from Hermione, and he glared at her coldly. Every time he did this, Harry could hear a quiet sob escaping Hermione's lips. 

~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Weasley had become very nervous, she didn't know what was wrong with Hermione. But she was often crying. Several times she had taken Hermione aside to try and talk to her, but she never said anything, she just cried louder and her eyes became redder. 

One particular day, Hermione had just come out of the bathroom she looked extremely stressed. For the rest of the day, she kept telling herself it was all a dream. Just one bad dream. Harry had become very worried. Ron still wasn't talking to him, but at least he had become slightly better. But Hermione, only sobbed loudly whenever she looked at Harry. 

**One week Later**

            Hermione had come down with the stomach flu. She was constantly sick. She refused to go home though. She kept saying that she was fine.

"Hermione, I don't think your fine, I think we should talk to your parents." 

Hermione stared at him nervously, as if she was afraid of him. Her eyes weren't happy and warm anymore, they were constantly cold and dark. She didn't even let Harry touch her anymore, any time he came close, Hermione would make some excuse to get away. One night Harry decided it was time they talked.

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can fix it."

"You'll only make it worse," she replied. 

"How do you know that?"

Hermione's eyes flashed with love for a moment, and she slightly smiled. 

"I don't know if you want to know what I am about to tell you, but you have the right to know," she took a breath. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

A/N: Is that to short? I am really sorry if it is!! Really I am!


	7. AN

Hey kids

Ami-san here. You may have noticed that I've taken a _long _break from my writing and specifically my fan fictions. I really just hit a wall in terms of my creativity and needed something new. A lot has happened since then.

In the past _four years _(wow.) I've begun taking Literary Arts at a high school focused on the Arts. It hasn't been very successful, I find myself wanting to explore other fields and perhaps writing should be a hobby not a career. Having said this, I _am _working on a non-Harry Potter fan fiction and the process is a grueling one. If you are interested in the details feel free to contact me at: amywatson_(at)hotmail(dotcom) _I check my e-mail regularly and wouldn't mind keeping in touch with positive people.

To update you on my personal life you may be happy to know I have _absolutely no clue what the hell is going on in my love life. _A lot has happened, and I've learned a lot from those experiences but I still don't feel prepared for commitment and that is what my boyfriend (for now?) is asking for.

Thank-you for reading,

Ami-san


End file.
